


Dusk

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: For the Fandot Creativity night prompt: “congratulations” or “dusk”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fandot Creativity night prompt: “congratulations” or “dusk”

Martin took a sip of the soda and kicked his legs where they hung out over the lip of the roof.

“This is my favourite time of day.”

“Really? Why is that?” Douglas took the can from him and sipped. It was such a little thing, but sharing a can almost felt like…well, their lips had touched the same spot, hadn’t they? It was almost like kissing.

“Something about the light ebbing…makes it feel like the whole world goes quiet, even if only for a few minutes.”

“Mm.”

“And the colours…sometimes, when they’re like this,” Martin gestured vaguely in front of them. “All…muted, and just faintly pink and white…they’re quiet, too. Like nothing has to matter much, like everything can just be peaceful, and then in a few minutes, it will be dark and quiet.”

Douglas closed his eyes. He worried about Martin so much these days.

“Not that—not that I want everything to be, y’know, dark and quiet. Just—just the bits that are running around in my head.”

Martin’s hand was near his, holding onto the metal rim of the port-a-cabin roof. A new ring was on his pinky, next to his clunkier father’s ring.

“Martin…any time you want to—“

“I’m glad you convinced me to climb up here. It’s nice to have a little place all to ourselves, as it were.”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Martin looked at Douglas, quickly, and then back to the horizon.

“I’m glad you’re here, Douglas.”

“I’m glad I am, too.”


End file.
